User talk:BladeOfHope
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BladeOfHope page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RedPandaPotter (talk) 22:34, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to da wiki! Have a really good time here! May StarClan light your path! ~ Infect me with your lies and fill me with your poison 23:10, September 7, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! I think Sapphire Storms is off to a great start! ~ Infect me with your lies and fill me with your poison 23:18, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, welcome to the wiki! I know I'm a bit late, but you are pretty new so I'll say hi anyways :D I'm Firey, and maybe we can become friends! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 01:48, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I'll read that soon :D Would you mind reading some of my stories? Some are bad, but I prefer Fate. In the Sun and Moon (Series). Thanks :D [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 02:02, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks :D [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 02:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm Spirit. Every time I see a new user, I just need to say: WELCOME TO WFW!! that's pretty much it. :) Hope you like it here :D 00:02, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Do you mind doing that?? If you don't then...Can you please...? I just don't know how to code aha but you seem really good at it. And I don't have any specific color or font whatever you feel looks good just please no like pink or yellow that stuff and for the font now like all cursivy.. so it's readable... OMG IF THERE IS LIKE A GREEK FONT CAN YOU DO THAT?!?!?! If not then yeah just whatever aha. THANKS!!!!!!!! You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 00:47, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Yea thats great!! You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 00:59, September 23, 2013 (UTC) It's great thanks!! But.. I feel like I sound really selfish and bossy but do you know if you can use a font called that lookes like this ---> Dalek I LOVE this font!! If you can, can you make it this font...? THANKS AGAIN!! You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 01:10, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Oops I never told you what it's called. It's called Dalek. Thanks You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 01:11, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh alright AND THANKSS I LOVE IT SO MUCHH!!! I gave you credit for the coding ;) You deserve it! You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny Aha ok thanks bunches! XD You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 01:21, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I really look forward to reading everyone's stories and creating my own. Scream with the voice of an angel, lie in the name of the gospel, smile in the face of your victims, smile for me (talk) 00:56, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll go ahead and start reading it, it sounds cool ;) Scream with the voice of an angel, lie in the name of the gospel, smile in the face of your victims, smile for me (talk) 01:02, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Did you make a wiki? Or any plans?? You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 03:45, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Not bad... But do the people request the pics, then we put it on, and they start a story? Or do like, they put the pic up and start a story.. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 23:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hai! I just started writing my first story, it's called I'm Not You. I've only got chapter 1 in, but I'll be working on it more. Oh and I commented on your This is The End, amazing story:) Scream with the voice of an angel, lie in the name of the gospel Smile in the face of your victims, smile for me 01:00, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Blade. I was wondering if you want to do a collab. Would you like to? I don't have a plot quite yet... But I might think of something! ^ ^ [[User:Eeveestar|'L'i'f'e 'i's 'l'i'k'e 'a 'y'o'y'o...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' I't ''h'a's ''i't's' u'p'''s '''a'n'd ''d'o'w''''''n's.]] 04:26, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Okai! Any ideas? ~'''MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS AHEAD~ I'm thinking a story of a Clan cat and a kittypet/loner/rogue that fall in love, and have to keep their secret. Lol I dunno. One of us could tell from the point of view of the kittypet, and one of us could tell from the Clan cat's POV. Aaaand since I can't think of good story names, I think I'll leave that part to you. If you have any ideas for the plot, I'll hear it/them and we can choose which story. :3 [[User:Eeveestar|'L'i'f'e 'i's 'l'i'k'e 'a 'y'o'y'o...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' I't ''h'a's ''i't's' u'p'''s '''a'n'd ''d'o'w''''''n's.]] 18:07, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I like Secrets of the Night. It's so epic-sounding. X3 [[User:Eeveestar|'''Li'f'e 'i's 'l'i'k'e 'a 'y'o'y'o...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' I't ''h'a's ''i't's' u'p'''s '''a'n'd ''d'o'w''''''n's.]] 19:23, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Okai. I'll go ahead and make the page. Okai? [[User:Eeveestar|'''Li'f'e 'i's 'l'i'k'e 'a 'y'o'y'o...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' I't ''h'a's ''i't's' u'p'''s '''a'n'd ''d'o'w''''''n's.]] 20:59, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to use OCs anyway. :3 [[User:Eeveestar|'''Li'f'e 'i's 'l'i'k'e 'a 'y'o'y'o...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' I't ''h'a's ''i't's' u'p'''s '''a'n'd ''d'o'w''''''n's.]] 23:07, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm making the story's page now. ;3 [[User:Eeveestar|'''Li'f'e 'i's 'l'i'k'e 'a 'y'o'y'o...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' I't ''h'a's ''i't's' u'p'''s '''a'n'd ''d'o'w''''''n's.]] 23:18, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Looooooooooooooooool. X3 [[User:Eeveestar|'''Li'f'e 'i's 'l'i'k'e 'a 'y'o'y'o...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' I't ''h'a's ''i't's' u'p'''s '''a'n'd ''d'o'w''''''n's.']] 02:44, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi!Guppy990 (talk) 20:21, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Raintail222 (talk) 00:01, October 26, 2013 (UTC)Rain!I'm leaving because I'm stressed to keep my father happy. I'll miss you, and I hope you'll have a good life <3 Anyways, it's no one's fault, so don't blame yourself. ''[[User:Mistybrook|Gone with the wind] '' Never to be seen again...'' 23:32, November 10, 2013 (UTC)